Legends of Chima The Movie: Shaded Hearts
by Alicorn Rarity
Summary: Christmas Cheer is in the air Chima. However, a terrible tyrant known as The Shadow Mistress plans to claim Chima for herself and shroud the land in shadows. It's up to the Chima Heroes to stop her and the Shadow Beasts. But can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again ! It's been a while since I last posted huh?**

 **Finally got the inspiration to another fanfic! It's not nsfw though. XD**

 **This is for all you fans who've wanted a 4** **th** **season or movie, special, whatever!**

 **P.S. This is in my view of the series and how everything works, constructive criticism is fine, but no flaming please!**

* * *

 **Let's just get to the story already!**

A cool breeze flows through the cyan blue skies above. Lightly brushing upon the land and the animals that it inhabits. Cooling the land from the powerful rays of the sun. A young lion prince stares out at the land and it's lush greens from his bedroom window in the impressive Lion Temple and sighs happily.

"This is it," He says to himself, "Finally a moment where we've no worries about fighting enemies, no serious training, just peace.

The lion prince, Laval, takes another moment to gaze outside before returning to his closet to get properly dressed. Pulling on his more, casual attire.

…

That being his Royal Blue Lion Tribe Uniform of course! Without those clunky shoulder-pads, knee-pads, and arm bands. This was going to a peaceful day for him.

Or at least, so he thought.

As Laval finished adjusting his his crown, he glanced over at the calendar on the wall and nearly fainted when he looked at the date.

"N-no way! It's...it's...

THE FIRST DAY OF WINTER!?"

"Excuse me, Li'Ella?" The Lion King asked, addressing the young lioness.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen Laval? Usually he's up much earlier than-"

" **LI'ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

In what seemed like a blur, Laval speeds past his father, grabbing Li'Ella by the arm and rushing out the Lion Temple. Leaving Lagravis with a rather puzzled look.

* * *

"Wh-, what in Cavora just happened?"

"L-Laval! What is going on here?!" Li'Ella asked in surprise.

"It's the first day of Winter, I need to deliver these cards to every tribe in Chima!"

"And WHY are you bringing me?"

"I just think the job would be faster with the two of us!"

" **TWO OF-** "

"So I'll take care of the Crocs, Wolves, Bears, and Beavers,..."

"Laval n-"

"...and you'll do the Eagles, Raven, Rhinos, and The Hunters!"

"But-"

"Here you go! Good luck!" Laval exclaimed. Handing Li'Ella a bag of Christmas-like cards and dashing off in another direction.

Li'Ella picks out one of the cards and it reads,: " _Come to the Capital for a SSHIVERY fun time tonight!_ " The rest of the cards follow puns of a similar style with a mini cartoonish drawing of Laval with a Santa Claus in the corner.

* * *

" _Sigh, oh Laval, sometimes you can be, irritating, but at least your heart's always in the right place._ " Li'Ella thought to herself as she smiled and went on her way to the Rhino's Home.

Meanwhile, unknown to the lioness, and everyone else in the land was that far away, reaching even the far outskirts of space itself, a tyrant, with a heart of pure hatred and evil, was watching them all.

"Hmmm. What a pitiful little world. It could be so much more beautiful." The creature said to herself. "All these, 'advanced' animals inhabiting this world."

She grins widely. A sinister grin smeared with evil intentions.

"However, becoming a world of darkness would be GOREGEOUS!" She exclaimed. Behind her, crowds of malicious giggling could be faintly heard as she herself roared with laughter.

"Our mistress is so brilliant!"

"Shadow Mistress will bring true beauty to those poor animals of Chima!"

"Maybe even make it perfect compared to it's distasteful look!"

" _Hehe, watch out Chima._ " The Shadow Mistress thought to herself. " _You're about to become, beautiful!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for the kind reviews of just the first chapter! I didn't think that I would continue with this stuff and I'm really happy with the support.**

* * *

 **Anyways let's get on with the story!**

A mere 3 hours after Laval and Li'Ella finished delivering the cards, Chima's Capital was filled withanimals of all tribes enjoying the party.

Laval,the other 7 heroes, Li'Ella, and Tormak were walking around through the party. A few tribes set up booths around the place with little mini games, food stands, etc.

At one booth, there was a strength test with a punching bag.

"Oh hey, look at this one!" Rhogon said, pointing at the booth and calling the attention of the others.

"I remember this old thing. You know, nobody's ever beat me at this." Worriz proudly exclaimed. Everybody just rolled their eyes. Every year Worriz just stand near the booth and challenge anyone who walked by. The only reason he isn't doing that now is because Laval asked him to actually hang out with them.

"That's only because Gorzan refuses to make you feel bad by beating you and Rhogon can't figure out how to use the darn thing." Cragger replied before Razar lightly nudged him in the side.

"Don't tell him that Cragger," he said, "Worriz might be, offended." Everyone starts snickering before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Well, except for Gorzan and Rhogon. Only because Rhogon doesn't even know what they're talking about.

Worriz started making a, pouting face and turned almost as red as Flumminox's feathers.

"Hey! I could beat anyone if I wanted to! In fact, TORMAK GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!" Worriz nearly screeched.

Tormak sighs before walking over to the booth. "You know, you can just back out of this. I'd rather not embarrass you in front of your friends." Tormak whispered.

The young wolf just stared at him before turning to the punching bag.

"Well, if you say so, Worriz." Tormak said, shrugging his shoulders.

Worriz rears his fist back before launching it at the bag at full force. The score reached a whooping 500 points!

"Wow," Eris said in a sarcastic voice. "A whole 100 points higher than last year's."

"Try to beat _that._ " Worriz said proudly.

Tormak simply ignored Worriz and positioned himself in front of the punching bag.

Back with The Shadow Mistress. She gazed at stars in the sky while her shadow creatures from behind continued to giggle, waiting for the right moment.

"It appears to be time my wonderful shadow beasts! Go now! Give those animals a small taste of what my main course shall be! Muhahahahahaha!"

Without question, the beasts flew down towards Chima while The Shadow Mistress began magically floating her Shadow Temple towards the Earth.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how frustrated are you?"

"Shut up Gorzan."

"I just want to know."

"I'm not going say anything."

"But then what are you doing now, dude?"

"..."

The other five heroes watched from a distance as Gorzan tried to reason Worriz.

...Wait, **five?!**

"You know, I almost feel bad for him. _Almost._ " Eris said with a little sympathy in her voice.

"Um, guys?" Bladvic asked, "Where's Laval, Li'Ella, and Tormak?"

"Laval said he went to go find Lavertus and Li'Ella and Tormak are doing, whatever they went to do." Cragger replied.

"We're back!~" Gorzan said in a deep singsong voice as he and Worriz walked over to group. Actually,Worriz barely dragged his paws to the group.

"So, is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Razar asked, turning to Worriz.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

Worriz just turned his head away from everyone else and looked up at the sky.

"Hey! I'm still talking t-"

"Can it bird brain! Look at the sky." Worriz replied and everyone looked up as well.

"Aren't those twinkle things supposed to shower in the night?" Rhogon questioned.

"They're called stars bro."

"Oh."

Those "stars" in the sky weren't stars at all. The lights started to approach them at a rapid speed and was about crash!

"E-EVERYBODY MOVE!" Eris cried as they and the other animals at the party ducked behind trees, shrubs, etc.

The lights came down like meteorites and smashed into the ground all around them. Creating craters everywhere.

After a minute or so, the heroes poked their heads out to look at the damage.

"Is, everyone alright?" Worriz called out. They all nodded their heads.

Suddenly, a light started to levitate out of the craters and began to take on a physical form.

"Eris my friend," Razar said, "can you identify what that thing is?"

Eris pulled out a pocket computer and quickly began pressing buttons while occasionally glancing at the floating lights that were rapidly taking shape.

"I'm afraid I can't find any info on-" Before she could finish her sentence, a wave of dark energy nearly flew right into her, causing the eagle princess to fall back but was caught by Rhogon.

The heroes looked back at the lights and gasped at what they saw.

The lights had finished forming and became creatures that looked very similar to the Legend Beasts. Yet they were completely violet. Most of them scattered off into multiple directions.

"They're making a run for it!" Worriz exclaimed.

The Shadow Beasts began shooting dark energy at the animals. Trapping them in vine-like matter and draining them of their own energy before knocking them unconscious.

The beast that fired at Eris turned to the heroes and a devilish smile spread across it's face.

"Why do they look like-" Gorzan asked.

"Let's not worry about that." Cragger responded. "Everyone, Chi-Up quick!"

"Chi Eris!"

"Chi Rhogon!"

"Chi Bladvic!"

"Chi Worriz!"

"Chi Razar!"

"Chi Cragger!"

Holding up their Chi Braces, they shouted in unison: "Metamorphosis!" And by a shining blue light from their orbs of Chi, the heroes magically changed into their battle armor and an enhanced animal instinct. Ready to fight the Shadow Beast.

 **Aaaannnd that's it for Chapter 2! Just as an explanation for what the heck just happened at the end. In this version of the series. When the animals use chi to chi-up, they have shout out their transformation phrase...** **things** **, and their extra armor appears on them. Plus the whole, energy power up whatever that normally happens in the show.**

 **K bye Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
